1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aminoquinoline derivative or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof which exhibits excellent anti-proliferative effect on melanoma tumor cells, a preparation method thereof, and a pharmaceutical composition for preventing or treating cutaneous cancer, comprising the aminoquinoline derivative as an effective ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutaneous cancer generally refers to all kinds of cancers produced in skin, representative of which are basal cell carcinoma, squamous epithelial carcinoma, melanoma, and the like. Melanoma, which is a cancer generally produced in skin, is produced in any part where melanin cells exist; however, it most frequently appears in skin. In general, melanoma is frequently produced for the whites and rare for the yellow or black race, but if one does work in the fields or open air for a long time, there is a high risk of being attacked by the disease. The cause of melanoma has not been precisely revealed yet, and it has been simply known as a tumor developed as nevus cells or melanocytes which are skin cells producing melanic pigment become malignant. A certain family group shows a genetic predisposition. A malignant melanoma usually does not give any subjective symptoms such as pruritus, pain or the like, and appears as yellowish brown or black-colored spots or tubers; therefore, it is difficult to be found by self diagnosis.
Since melanoma is a malignant cutaneous tumor with a gloomy prognosis compared with other cutaneous cancers, its early diagnose and treatment are very critical. Its treatment includes excision of lesion through a surgical operation. However, if the excision treatment is imperfect or impossible, a chemotherapy, a laser therapy, a radiotherapy or the like is performed, but it has been known that there is no secure curative means except for a surgical operation.
An early stage of melanoma may be cured through a surgical operation, while melanoma cells spread to other organs are resistant to all existing therapeutic agents. Therapeutic agents developed until now have characteristics of symptom alleviators accompanying various side effects, not a therapeutic agent for a fundamental treatment. In a chemotherapy for developed melanoma, dacarbazine (DTIC) is the sole FDA-approved medical product, but it merely offers less than 5% of complete recovery rate (See Anderson, C. M et al., Oncol. 1995, 9, 1149; Serrone, L. et al., J. Exp. Clin. Cancer Res. 2000, 19, 21). The metastatic melanoma still has resistance to triazine derivatives such as DTIC, temozolomide, etc. (See Chang, J. et al., Eur. J. Cancer 1994, A, 2093; Fletcher, W. S. et al., Am. J. Clin. Oncol. 1993, 16, 359), nitrosourea derivatives such as carmustine (BCNU), lomustine (CCNU), fotemustine, etc. (See Madajewicz, S. et al., Cancer 1981, 47, 653; and Avril, M. F. et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 2004, 22, 1118), a combination therapy of cisplatin with etoposide (See Franciosi, V. et al., Cancer 1999, 85, 1599; and Mandara, M. et al., Expert Rev. Anticancer Ther. 2006, 6, 121), and the like. The period of survival in the developed metastatic melanoma is below one year on average, and a five year survival rate is less than 15% (See Carlson, J. A. et al., J. Am. Acad. Dermatol. 2005, 52, 743; Atallah, E. et al., Curr. Treat. Options Oncol. 2005, 6, 185; and Gogas, H. J. et al., Cancer 2007, 109, 455).
Therefore, the development of a compound having good anti-proliferative effects on melanoma tumor cells while causing fewer side effects, so as to be useful for preventing or treating cutaneous cancer is of urgency.